


Some Things Are Meant To Be Broken.....But Some Things Are Meant To Be Fixed

by 46captain46



Series: All The Fix-it cherik fics I needed and wrote myself [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the last scene in X-Men: Apocalypse.</p>
<p>"You watch as he leaves once again, walking away from you one more time. His steps are slow, steady and you can’t help but look away. How many times has that happened already? How many times has he slipped through your fingers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Meant To Be Broken.....But Some Things Are Meant To Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! I watched X-Men: Apocalypse again and I was too emotional and I wanted a fix it so bad. So! I hope you like it. It's unbeta'd therefore any mistakes there may be are mine and mine alone.  
> Disclaimer: No I don't freaking own them!! If I did Erik wouldn't always leave Charles' side!!!!  
> Anyway....enjoy!

You watch as he leaves once again, walking away from you one more time. His steps are slow, steady and you can’t help but look away. _How many times has that happened already? How many times has he slipped through your fingers?_

The pain that comes is expected but that doesn’t mean it’s duller. It’s as sharp as ever and the cold knife it forms slices your heart again, after so many attempts of putting it back together.

You lower your head as if to hide the tears that are so close to dampening your cheeks. You grip the wheelchair so hard your hands are burning. But nothing can compare to being left behind by him. It gets harder every time but you still manage to plaster a smile on your face, try to see the good in the world.

It's difficult. It's so difficult without him by your side.

You wonder what would have happened had you managed to convince him to stay. Would things have gone differently? Would you have worked?

You stop your mind from going any further. You have gone through this so many times in the past twenty years and it never fails to lead you to the warmth of liquor and leave you with an aching gap in your soul.

You fight the urge to lift your head as he goes through the door. You don’t think you’ll be able to let him go once again if you do.

You’re vulnerable and your head is screaming but you can’t keep him here, you’re not enough, you'll never be enough.

_“You’re a psychic, Charles. You can convince me to do anything.”_

_But I don't want to convince you, I want you to want to be here, with us, with **me**. _

You start shaking almost violently and you're glad no one is in the corridor to see you so weak. You grip the wheelchair even more tightly and you allow a few tears to escape thinking Erik has now left the building. As the salty liquid rolls down your face you let out a humorless laugh, just so to hide the sob behind it. You think you can hear your heart cracking even more.

It’s all too much. It’s all too fucking much and finally you break. You put your trembling palms to your face and try to stop the pain wrecking your soul. Your mask has finally fallen and you can’t piece it back together. He always had a way to break your defenses.

The three words that come out of your mouth are barely audible, a broken whisper drowned by the endless tears.

“I love you.”

It’s the first time you’ve said the words out loud even if there’s no one to hear them. It’s better this way. That’s what you tell yourself at least.

You hear footsteps coming towards you and before you even have time to comprehend what’s happening slim fingers are closing gently around your wrists pulling your palms away from your face.

You close your eyes firmly because this isn’t real, this isn’t happening. It’s only your mind playing sick games again and it hurts, it fucking hurts.

“Charles.” Erik whispers gently, almost weary. Your eyes snap open because _Erik is here, he’s right here, he didn't leave._ He’s kneeling in front of you with eyes open and vulnerable for you to see. And that brings even more tears in your eyes because you're tired, you're so very tired of always being strong.

He holds you as you cry onto his shoulder, clutching tightly the fabric of his shirt, bringing him closer to you. It feels so good to be able to be so close to him, to be able to feel him, to touch him, to have his mind as a security blanket draped upon yours.

He rocks you gently back and forth until you finally calm down. You stay like that for a few minutes after that and neither complains. The silence is comforting and you never needed many words anyway.

After a while he takes his arms from around you but before you can try to bring them back he cradles your head and his eyes are saying so much more than simple, mundane words could ever manage to say. He wipes your tears with his thumbs, caressing the skin of your cheeks as if you are the most precious thing on Earth.

“I love you too Charles.” your eyes widen and before you have time to ask anything Erik places his lips upon yours and nothing matters anymore, nothing is important. Your lips fit perfectly even though it's the lightest brash of skin. You can feel his hands move to wrap around your neck and you pull at his shirt to bring him even closer to you.

You feel a sense of euphoria you haven’t felt in a very long time. One last tear escapes because you can have him right here, warm and breathing and besides you, not against you, and that’s all that matters.

You break the kiss and your lips form the first true smile in twenty years. Erik’s eyes are shining and he's smiling too. You find yourself falling all over again.

You are so happy, so unbelievably happy and you pull him close again for another kiss. It’s beautiful and perfect and so full of love from both of you that’s almost scary. You can feel his smile against your lips and you laugh out of pure joy. He joins you mere seconds later and you think that maybe you can make it work. You _will_ make it work. Because seeing that smile for the rest of your life is the greatest gift you could ever receive.

He strokes your cheek and his face is void of the usual pain and anger he has worn as a mask for far too long. He’s so beautiful like that, shining brighter than the sun. You pull him back and kiss him softly, adoration, devotion, love echoing inside your head and his own.

You know it’s impossible to ever get tired of kissing him.

And Erik seems to agree as he kisses you back just as lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo that's it! I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are welcomed and I love them!  
> Byeeee  
> 46captain46


End file.
